Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower portion structure.
Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-136314 (Patent document 1) there is disclosed a vehicle front portion structure that is provided with a reinforcement component having a reinforcement plate portion for a dash panel, a reinforcement plate portion for a floor panel, a reinforcement plate portion for a floor tunnel, and a reinforcement plate portion for a tire housing, and in which a tire housing bead is formed in the reinforcement plate portion for a tire housing.
However, in the above-described related art, because a structure is employed in which reinforcement is provided by joining the floor panel to a reinforcement component, in a structure in which, for example, the reinforcement component is joined to the floor panel by spot welding, it is difficult for the spaces between the spot welding points to contribute to the overall vehicle rigidity. Because of this, even if a reinforcement component is provided in the floor panel so that the mass is increased by the amount of this reinforcement component, it is still difficult for the mass of this reinforcement component to effectively add to the overall rigidity of the vehicle. In other words, there is room for improvement from the standpoint of lightening the vehicle weight while still guaranteeing sufficient vehicle rigidity.